


castor sets children and dolls on fire

by mikagay



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikagay/pseuds/mikagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blaze it," he whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	castor sets children and dolls on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castors ass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castors+ass), [notakamisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakamisama/gifts).



He gazes into the fire with worn eyes, watching as the children scream, and the dolls lay limp in the flames, ashes rising into the air. "Blaze it," he whispers.  A hand comes in contact with his shoulder, pulling him back into reality, and Castor turns to face Pepe, who looks at him with understanding eyes. He knows, he feels his emotions, and that's all it takes to break him. A single tear leaves Castor's eye, and Pepe brings him into a tender hug, holding him close.

"We're free," says a hushed voice, "it's all over now."


End file.
